Fate: Alternate Route
by Majin Hentai X
Summary: Corrupted and twisted by the presence of Angra Mainyu the Holy Grail reaches further into the Throne of Heroes to summon 'heroes' from beyond the world it is bound to. Is there a greater rhyme and reason to this or merely malevolent whims of an evil god? Who knows how the 4th Holy Grail War will play out with these alterations.


Wow it has been a long time since I've posted anything. So this is one of a few new solo projects I'm rolling out but hey if you want to be my new beta don't be afraid to ask.

Normal Speech: "Wow this place got dusty." MHX punches a hole through the lid of a coffin.

Characters Thinking: _'Why didn't a splurge for the deluxe writer's coffin'_ He thought opening the latch on the lid and flipping only.

 **Greater Beings Speaking/Thinking: "He lives but why but how we used Brand of Solomon on him."** The Beholder left to guard the tomb cursed as it powered up its eyes.

Techniques Being Used: "Holy shit don't work on me anymore you cliche." The Beholder fired beams of varying magical effects at the reawakened author only to be intercepted by a mirrored round shield etched with the face of Grecian man. "Shield of Theseus" MHX turned away as the Beholder petrified, frozen and exploded.

* * *

Fate: Five Surprises and Two Expectations

* * *

The summoning ritual had been prepared with a clinical detachment by Kirei Kotomine. He didn't care about the summoning, from what he had learned of the intended servant the 'old man of the mountain' wouldn't be able to answer his questions. That job would fall to Emiya Kiritsugu and the war was merely a means to that end. He placed the skull mask in the circle and completed the ritual with a drop of blood. He impassively watched the light show of eldritch power and unexpected smoke. When it cleared, Kirei was baffled by the figure that now stood in the circle. The notes provided by his master included descriptions of the servant Assassin, pitch black skin and the skull mask were the consistent features of the many shaped servant. The man in the circle had none of those traits. Instead he stood a full head above Kirei, wore a red vest over a green-grey shirt and pants, and beneath that chainmail. His mane of long white spiky hair was held back by a metal plate on his forehead with the kanji for oil written on it. Red lines traced down from the corner of the man's eyes to his chin and he measured Kirei with an experienced eye.

"So are you my master?" The man in the circle asked, arms crossed.

"Are you servant Assassin?" Kirei asked mildly interested by this development and the mysterious servant.

"I am." Assassin answered already getting the impression that Kirei was not the kind of person he would easily befriend.

"Then I am your master." With those words the pact was sealed and Fourth Holy Grail War had begun. "My first request is that you reveal your identity, for you are not the servant I expected to summon." Assassin grinned it was so rare when his introduction was requested.

"You want an introduction then prepare yourself for I am…."

* * *

At the news of his pawn's failure to summon the planned servant, Tokiomi Tohsaka took further preparations to ensure his summoning. After spending what would have been Sakura's college fund on one of the original tablets inscribed with the Epic of Gilgamesh and a single brick from the walls of Uruk, Tokiomi performed his summoning.

"I have won." Tokiomi declared his victory even as the sanguine eyes of the King of Heroes looked at him as though he was ant in his path. Kirei also took his measure of the King of Heroes might he have the answers he sought?

* * *

For someone lauded as a prodigy by the Clock Tower Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald was a fool. At least that's what his dissatisfied wife Sola-Ui thought. He had entrusted the precious catalyst that his family had paid over a million dollars for, to a casual courier no wonder it had been stolen. He at least had enough sense to have a backup catalyst but Sola-Ui was having doubts about their ability to win this war.

"Sola-Ui if you would be so kind." Kayneth presented a small silver knife inscribed with arcane symbols, Sola-Ui took it handle first and s for a moment envision herself killing off the fool and taking everything for herself. Then she pricked her fingertip and a bead of blood formed matching the one Kayneth held in place with a drop of mana. In a synchronized act they both let their blood fall into the circle initiating the light show.

In the circle stood a plump brown haired man dressed in an orange stripped tunic with a ruffled collar and matching pants. Held loosely in his pudgy hand was a long spear with a hole just below the blade.

"Are you my master?" The man asked and Sola-Ui held in her first opinions on the so called servant.

"I am your true master." Kayneth revealed his command seals for emphasis. "My dear wife also shares the burden of sustaining your existence." Sola-Ui was starting to regret not using the knife.

"Then the pact is sealed." The man said with an impassive look as he levitated off the ground and leaned back on the air itself.

"Lancer am I right to assume you are not Diarmuid of the Knights of Fianna." Sola-Ui rolled her eyes why did he have to be some damn old-fashioned he was in his thirties not his sixities.

"You are right and if you need my identity let me introduce myself." The servant floated towards the pair of mages ready to tell enough of its story.

* * *

Deep in the foul bowels of the Matou estate Kariya Matou had completed his summoning ritual. Everything depended upon the servant he summoned; he had thrown away his own life to save Sakura from the mind breaking horrors of the Matou family.

"Are you my master?" The androgynous pink haired servant asked, while adjusting the hem of its black robe.

"I am." Kariya could feel the grin on Zouken's decrepit face on the back of his neck like a red hot poker.

"An interesting servant you have summoned Kariya I wish you the best of luck." Kariya said the ancient vampire left the tomb amused as he was still capable of his descendant's inevitable failure.

"Tell me who you are I need to know what you can do." Kariya ordered he wasn't going to give up just because of this he had to do it he had to save Sakura.

"An introduction I don't know how to deal with an introduction." The pink-haired servant then rambled into dissertation on what could go wrong with the introduction. Kariya's heart sank but he felt like laughing the laughter that wells up inside when you have fallen to the bottom and knowing your damned if you did damned if you didn't. There was no turning back for Kariya now.

* * *

Alexander the great, once he knew that was the hero he would been summoning Waver Velets confidence swelled. He wouldn't be alone in his quest to prove his thesis, that hard work and ingenuity can surpass any pedigree. When he saw his servant that confidence shriveled, crawled into a hole and assumed the fetal position.

The dark haired servant measured his suspected master with sharp blue eyes. He shifted in his brown leather half-jacket and scratched his knee high boot against the now inert summoning circle.

"Are you my master?" The question coming from the servant forced Waver to enter his spiral of self-doubt.

"Yes I am your master." Waver grit his teeth he wouldn't let this stop him. Even if his servant wasn't a legendary hero winning the Holy Grail would still prove him right.

"The pact is sealed I am servant rider." The servant who seemed younger than wavered answered and couldn't help but smile at the city lights in the distance.

"Tell me who you are because you are not Alexander the Great?" Waver asked knowing that he had to exploit any advantage that he could gain.

"Sure, my name is…"

* * *

Even inside the magically heated walls in the Einzbern castle the biting cold of the black forest blizzard chilled the Homunculi down to artificial bones.

"Are you my master?" The blond woman asked. And for the first time in many years the Magus Killer Kiritsugu Emiya was dumbstruck. King Arthur was a woman. There could be no doubts about the servants identity as he could easily feel Avalon reacting to its master. One of the most famous legends of all time had a fundamental detail completely wrong and he now knew the truth of it.

"I am you master." The Magus Killer regained his composure the gender of his servant was irrelevant all that mattered was her ability to protect Irisviel.

"The pact is sealed I am servant Saber." Saber answered hand on the hilt of her wind shrouded sword.

Irisviel was also surprised by this turn of events but she had been able to see Kiritsugu's surprised face again she hadn't seen it since they discovered her pregnancy.

* * *

"Fill empty fill empty fill empty fill empty fill empty. Wait was it five or six or seven times for this part?" Serial killer Ryunosuke Uryu asked the small child of the family he had butchered. The child couldn't answer even if his mouth wasn't taped shut his young mind was about to shatter.

"Whatever I'm just doing this for kicks my ancestors were a bunch of weirdoes trying to summon up demons that's nuts." Uryu chortled wiping blood from his forehead as he continued with the ritual. "But what if they were right? Just imagine a real demon from the bloodiest hell the things it could show me. It would be so damn cool." The psychopath crowed as he finished the last few steps of the ritual. With an explosion of light and a wave of frost coating the inside of the room something appeared inside the circle.

"Are you my master or whatever?" The being in the asked but Uryu was too conflicted to answer. Part of him wanted to be impressed by the fact the ritual actually worked, but another part of him was disappointed at the unimpressive appearance of what he had summoned. Aside from the pale blue skin and long pointed nose what he had summoned looked like an ordinary old man with a gold crown on his head.

"Hey hello I'm talking to you." The being in the circle waved its arms trying to get his summoner's attention.

"Oh right are you a demon?" Uryu asked and received a perturbed blink from the blue-skinned being.

"Nope I ain't no demon just a real cool guy." The servant punctuated this with a toothy grin and a flex of his thin arms. Uryu began to wonder just how badly he had messed up the ritual to get this instead of a proper demon but maybe this blue thing would surprise him.

"If you really are a cool guy then kill this kid coolly." Uryuu watched the thing he had summoned ready for it show violence beyond imagining. Only he laughed at him a big old belly laugh with knee slapping.

"Wowzers you have one twisted sense of humor." The being laughed and then saw from the corner of his eyes a pair of dead bodies.

"Not joking show me what you got and ice this kid." Uryu felt the temperature drop fast as the blood on the floor froze and ice crept across the floor, twin stars of blue light shone in the being's hands.

"How bout I put you on ice you sicko." And with that quip Uryu was flash frozen into a man sized ice icicle. "Well that's that. Huh what should I do now?" The being scratched his bearded chin before his eyes fell on the child taped to the chair. "Oh hey Gunter let me get you out of there." The being said as it scratched through the duct tape with its claw like fingers.

* * *

Well here it is a legit attempt to do a solo project. I'm sorry for all the fans of game of the year edition but that child needs two parents and the Dude has gone very quiet over the last two years.

Kudos to anyone who can guess all the servants identities.


End file.
